Chain of Memories
by SkyeCielo98
Summary: Tsunayoshi, just your average teenage girl, starts frequently having dreams about unknown place after her parents died. She meets Hibari on her first day thinking they know each other. later, the school decided to go for a trip in Italy.Will they uncover the meaning of 'their' dream, or will the history repeats itself? FEMGIOTTO!FEMTSUNA! 18XF27. GIOXALAUDE. PLEASE READ&REVIEW!
1. DREAM ARC: I

~Chain of Memories~

Another Story guys! I hope you give this a try too. Thank you :)

Warning: This story is Rated-T for G and Gokudera's swearing might as well from every character. This story was inspired by the anime called Pandora Hearts, yet not so similar.

Gender-fic, Female Tsuna! Female Giotto! HibariXTsuna, GiottoXAlaude. Pardon for any OCCness Smart!Tsuna, LessClumsy!Tsuna. A little open Hibari.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sama, and Pandora Hearts to Jun Mochizuki-sama.

Beta-d by: TSUKIYO HARUNA

Criticisms are accepted. Deeply apologize for any grammar errors and spelling errors

PLEASE READ :)

'Thoughts in flashback/dreams'

"Flashbacks/dreams"

-Character interjection-

'Normal thought/word indication'

"Normal POV"

Chapter 1: Dream Fragments

'A-re? Where am I?'

'Why is it so dark?' I look around me to see nothing, but dark surrounding. However, when I look at my own hand... 'Why am I glowing?'

Suddenly I feel so light, it makes me feel like I'm flying- or more like floating. Did I mention I'm floating naked? Guess not.

The view changed before my eyes, and if I was floating before, I found myself sitting down on the soft green grass this time –still naked- I heard someone humming a soothing melody.

As I moved in closer, passing through some bushes, approaching the melody, only to find-

KRINGGGGG! KTINGGGGG! KRIN-.

*SMACK* *SMASH*

Groaning, I sit up straight. I was so close to find out the source of that soothing melody and now, glaring at the now broken alarm clock, I sigh. Another peaceful day, yet I'm disappointed. Looking at the wall clock, it reads 6:30, meaning I still have an hour to spare; an hour, in which class will start, I might not get so late. After tidy up my room, I leave the room to proceed to my daily routine which is kind of boring. Taking up a fresh and nice bath consumes a good 15 minutes, wearing the exact school uniform –consist of a dark blue skirt that ends above the knee, a long white sleeve, red ribbon, and yellow school coat (like the boy's school coat) black knee socks, and shoes- I decide that I'll keep my hair down.

Getting out the house with a slice of toast, I walk toward my destination- school –why does it sound like it suck too much?-

Ah! I haven't properly introduced myself –since when did I sense that introducing is this important? - My bad! I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can just address me Tsuna. Residing in Namimori Japan, age of 14, actually this is my first day in middle school. I was supposed to go to Midori Middle School but I've changed my mind, it'll be a hassle maintaining my grades there since they have high standards –well, I'm not saying that Nami-chu doesn't have high standard-

Oh right. Nami-chu is a shortcut name for my school. –hey! Don't blame me I read it in the school magazine-

*clears throat*

Anyway now that you know my name, I'll tell you about my life. Let's see when I was 5, my father died 'in a very disturbing accident'. My mother and I couldn't get over the fact that my idiot of a father died at all. And that's the start of my nightmares. After that when I'm at the age of 9, my mother died in a car accident –since I'm there- so now obviously I live alone, it's not that sad at all, since mother and father are both watching me and I know it.

Well anyways, just before, you probably saw me in a desperate state of wanting to know where that soothing melody belongs to. Well to tell you the truth, I've been getting a strange dream since father died, but it only began as walking in a dark area –which is completely black with a touch of violet- and a fancy door that seems to lead me out of that mystery place, unfortunately before I could opened that door, I always found myself waking up.

My dream today was not that new, before I can see a figure I guess it's a 'he' –because the figure got a short hair- well, pale blonde hair and was wearing a velvet coat or a cape- that, I don't really know. Anyway it's all blur and that's the only thing I can probably remember.

I find myself nearing the school gates, students –old and new- are entering. I suddenly feel my whole body sweat in nervousness? Quiet but more of a feeling I can't pin point

Letting out a breath I haven't noticed I'm holding, walking closer I saw dudes wearing black trench coat and weird hairstyle surrounding the school -and if I say weird, I mean it's totally creepy weird-

They don't seem dangerous. Yet

Deciding to approach the school –or else I'm doom, not that I know it yet- I saw a figure that made my heart beats fast,

I observe his leaning form for a moment, he have short black hair, with a fringe that joins at the center of his face, and parts at the side, leaving a sort of 'M', sharp grey eyes, which he uses to intimidate the others, he wore the discipline committee uniform, black trouser, long sleeve white shirt, a red arm bad with a kanji of 'Discipline'

As I near him I can't help but stop right in front of him. I can feel his rather questioning stare at me; I look at him matching his question stare.

"Have we met before?"

Realizing what I've just said, I didn't mean to voice up my opinion.

"A-ah! Sorry, I just have this feeling that we've met before hahaha, my bad." laughing nervously, I bowed down to show my apology and leave without second glances. That sure was a huge shit I put myself into.

Time pass and I'm here sitting inside the class.

"Ohayo minna (good morning everybody) I'm Mikuru Tokigawa (A/N: Random name lol) I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year. I hope we all get along nee?" the teacher, which I will call Miku-sensei from now on, said.

"Let's get to know each other nee? Let's start with the first row" and yes, begins the boring part of the year –or rather the most disturbing part of the year-

I only paid attention on some students who introduced themselves –which is the row next to me and the row next to me (2nd row, and the 3rd row, they only have 4 rows and 6 columns)

I learned that the girl sitting on the 4th column –which is also my column - is dubbed as the school idol since elementary days, Sasagawa Kyoko, beside her (on the 3rd column) is none other than Kurokawa Hana. I kind of know them since elementary days but didn't dare to approach. And the one sitting on the 3rd row, 6th column is Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball idol; again I have this feeling that I know him. Well yes I know him but not that 'know him so close' okay?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" I simply state and continue to drowse off and let the teacher blab about things I simply don't care.

My mind flies again at the raven haired dude I saw at the gates this morning as many questions fly in my head.

Do I know him?

Did we actually meet?

Does he know me?

More so.

Why do I feel like I know him since I haven't seen him before and yet I feel like I know him for so long.

This is really confusing me, the more I question myself the more I crave for answers.

Sighing. This is going to be a long day.

-Hibari's POV-

"Have we met before?" that simple question throws the great Hibari Kyoya off guard. Yes it is the first time he saw the herbivore –the brunette- but so many question runs in his head.

Did I know her?

Or more like

Did I actually meet her before?

Or so

Does she know me?

And more so.

-Change or POV?-

Man, on later days you two (Tsuna and Hibari) will prove just how much both of you are correct –that you know each other-

Oh well. Time will tell.

But, it's way too soon to find out the truth, at least not yet.

Tsuzuku~

Hello minna~ I decided to upload this since this can't get out of my head –the idea- I hope you guys like it even though this chapter is boring –in my opinion- I also need your help minna~ so please answer this question thru reviewing –since I won't post a poll-

Question: should I stick to the name 'Giotto' since the character is playing the female one or should I give Giotto another name for being female if yes please suggest a name :)

That's all PLEASE REVIEW! Jaaa~


	2. DREAM ARC: II

~Chain of Memories~

Heya! Thank you for the people who followed and listed this story on their favorites. I also want to send my thanks and appreciations for those who reviewed on this story. Thank you so much! Here's an update and I hope you enjoy it.

Warning: This story is Rated-T for G and Gokudera's swearing might as well from every character. This story was inspired by the anime called Pandora Hearts, yet not so similar.

Gender-fic, Female Tsuna! Female Giotto! HibariXTsuna, GiottoXAlaude. Pardon for any OCCness Smart!Tsuna, LessClumsy!Tsuna. A little open Hibari.

A/N: I also decided to keep the name 'Giotto' for 'Giotto'

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sama, and Pandora Hearts to Jun Mochizuki-sama.

Unbeta-ed.

Criticisms are accepted. Deeply apologizing for any grammar errors and spelling errors.

PLEASE READ :)

'Thoughts in flashback/dreams'

"Flashbacks/dreams"

-Character interjection-

'Normal thought/word indication'

"Normal POV"

Chapter 2: Roses are red and so is blood.

"Every time you kiss me….."

I heard a soft voice speak out like a song but it disappears the moment I heard it. It's so soft, so gentle that it could be mistaken as an angel's.

The scenery was a garden, it was a nice view. The green grass swayed as the wind blew on it. A white marble tea table in an open garden was a nice place to relax.

Somewhere in the garden was a gazebo with white roses veining on its top, the bushes was filled with white rose.

I blink and the scene in front of me changed.

The once white rose was now covered with red liquid tainting it. The moment I blink again, the white-red rose turned black with dried red liquid on it. I looked towards me and was shocked to see a skeleton figure, sitting in the middle of the now dried meadow; black coat is swaying by the cold wind. I felt myself shiver as the wind made contact with my skin.

I became even more surprise when the skeleton; the skull; move and turn to look at me. Eyes are nowhere to be found leaving black empty sockets. I stepped back as the piercing stare of the skeleton still on me.

I almost scream when I look at something that I stepped on.

A skeleton hand.

"Come back" said a voice and all I can do is to let out an ear-piercing shriek.

I sit up immediately; I am covered with cold sweat. The dream… it's so frightening. No, it's a nightmare. I covered my right eye with my cold palm and smile crazily.

"It's just a dream" I try to convince myself but failed, I tried again and again until I'm almost calm.

I look at the clock as it reads '4:30 a.m.'

Sighing, going back to sleep is futile. I won't be able to go back after that dream. I'm too afraid.

Standing up, I change into a tracksuit and start to jog for an hour. After jogging, it is still early, so I decided to make breakfast and some bentos to give.

I survived the school thanks to Yamamoto-san's help. He was far more kind to me… well, he was too kind to not just me but to everyone as well. We met on my third day when he decided to take suicide just because his arm was sprained and muttering about baseball gods or something like that.

Of course, I am glad I made a friend, aside from Yamamoto-san, I met Sasagawa kyoko-chan and Kurokawa Hana-san on my first day, they were quite the opposite but I still enjoy hanging out with my girl friends.

Smiling as I finish 5 bento boxes. 1 for me, 1 for Yamamoto-kun, 1 for Kyoko-chan, 1 for Kurokawa-san, and 1 for Hibari-san

After I met my friends, we decided to regularly eat on the rooftop where we noted that Hibari-san takes his afternoon nap there. We have avoided the constant biting when I gave him my bento. And from that day on, it's a hobby to cook for 5 people every day. It's such a nice feeling cooking for someone.

Starting up my morning hygiene, I brush my teeth and take a cold bath. I still remember the dream. It was quite disturbing. I turn off the shower and start to get change into my school uniform.

I was about to head out when there was a knock on my door.

"Coming" I shouted as I grab my things and open the door only to see Yamamoto-kun out there smiling as always.

"Good morning Tsuna-chan!" he greeted me so cheerfully. I let out a smile and greeted him back

"Good morning too Yamamoto-kun"

"Maaa~ I told you call me Takeshi"

"I-I know T-Takeshi-kun" I said face flushing trying to spell out his name. strange his name feels good to say.

"There! Hahaha! It's not that bad right?" he said.

The walk was peaceful when we reached the school. We head to our shoes locker and then to the classroom.

After a few more minutes, the bell starts ringing. We was expected our teacher to enter, but to our surprise, the principal along with Hibari-san and Kusakabe-san entered the class room.

"Good Morning, we have a special announcement to make" Mr. Principal said as the class erupted to murmurs.

"Hey hey, Tsuna, what do you think is it?" yamamoto whispers and I gave him an –I don't know- look.

"Next week, we will have a 3-month field trip to Italy" kusakabe-san said.

"Italy?!"

"For real?"

"Wow! I can't wait"

Said some of my classmates as I look outside, mesmerize how the clouds floats freely on the sky. It's nice to be free, wandering around without having weird dreams every night.

I ignored all things that are happening and I haven't even noticed that the class ended.

Sighing, I grab my shoes and head out to where Yamamoto is.

"Sorry Tsuna-chan, seems I can't walk you today, I have some errands to do at the field" Yamamoto smiled apologetically

"It's alright Yama-Takeshi-kun, I can walk home alone" I smiled to assure him that there's nothing to be worried about.

For a second his eyes flash in darker shade of brown and turns seriously

"Be careful" he said and walks off.

Shaking my head I walk home alone.

"It must be a hallucination" I whisper to myself.

Not too far away I heard screams.

Being the curious me, I rush up to find Hibari-san standing not too far away from the beaten figure.

He turns around toward me and I saw his once white shirt tainted red. Flashback of the dream I had starts coming back at me. I clutch my head tightly, eyes widening in shock.

Blood...

It was blood...

It was someone else blood that tainted those beautiful white roses.

"Please don't go!" said a voice.

I open up my eyes to see blurred images, but I can make out a long spiky blonde hair and a black coat. Her face was blurred though.

"Please wake up" she cried. I look around to see red stains on the green grass.

"Please don't go" she said shaking someone, I look at the figure.

"Come back" she said as she keeps shaking a pale blonde hair man.

"Please" the voice spoke more desperate as her cries falls on the deaf ears.

"Alaude... please" she cried.

Groaning, I slowly open my eyes just to close it again. The light causes my eyes to go like blind state. After regaining some adjustments, I slowly reopen them to see blurred outline.

I turn at my right to see the same outline I saw earlier. Involuntarily, I tried to reach up to him. This seems to gain his attention as the blur figure turn to me and stop moving.

I spoke in a hoarse voice.

"A-Alau….de"

Then all went black.

AN: Thank you for reading the update! So Tsuna know the name Alaude... so I wonder who the figure is. I know that you guys think of who it is. Anyway, the trip to Italy is in the next chapter.

Please stay for more and leave a review

Jaaa~


	3. DREAM ARC: III

~Chain of Memories~

Heya! Thank you for the people who followed and listed this story on their favorites. I also want to send my thanks and appreciations for those who review on this story. Thank you so much! Here's an update I hope you enjoy it.

Warning: This story is Rated-T for G and Gokudera's swearing might as well from every character. This story was inspired by the anime called Pandora Hearts, yet not so similar.

Gender-fic, Female Tsuna! Female Giotto! HibariXTsuna, GiottoXAlaude. Pardon for any OCCness Smart!Tsuna, LessClumsy!Tsuna. A little open Hibari.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. KHR belongs to Amano Akira-sama, and Pandora Hearts to Jun Mochizuki-sama.

BETA-D BY TSUKIYO HARUNA

Criticisms are accepted. Deeply apologizing for any grammars error and spelling errors

PLEASE READ :)

'Thoughts in flashback/dreams'

"Flashbacks/dreams"

-Character interjection-

'Normal thought/word indication'

"Normal POV"

Chapter 3: Dreams Unraveled part 1

After the encounter with Hibari-san, those dreams that kept me longing for more, and nightmares that keep me sweating all night subdued, somehow;Today is the day we were going to Italy for the fieldtrip, I really don't want to go but there's this something in my guts telling me I should or else I'll regret it.

Sighing, I could almost hear Yamamoto knocking on the door, not wanting to make him wait further; I carried my bags and met him outside.

"Good Morning, tsu " he greeted, I just gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

We walked in silence, for the past few days after the encounter with Hibari-san, I get this super migraine every 6 hour, I calculated the time since it almost appears every 6 hours of 24 hours. Sighing while pondering over things, we were already at Nami-chu waiting for the others.

It was strange indeed, this sudden fieldtrip is strange, and what's more weird is that, Hibari-san actually wanted to leave Namimori, over the history, he should be renowned in the Guinness book of record as 'The man who won't leave his town until he dies' award, or something like that. It was honestly weird.

"Okay everyone please be in your group, we will take the bus to the airport!" a teacher said, I'm in the same group as Hibari-san and Yamamoto-kun. Yamamoto-kun and I tag along going in the bus.

Namimori Airport

Saturday, 8:00AM

The airport is surely crowded, I could feel an enormous creepy aura seething from behind. Since this is a school trip, I don't know how but we manage to get our own plane. Maybe it was Hibari-san's authorization.

The flight will start within the next two hours, might as well do something not boring before taking off.

I got my own sit in the middle portion near a window. This will be the first time I'll be flying yet I get more that excited than anything. This sure will be a long flight.

Italy, Sicily Airport

Sunday, 2AM

I felt someone shaking me, groaning I pulled the –seemingly-hand- not that I know but snuggle closer to it; I don't want my dream to be interrupted.

Dream cape

A blonde figure is humming a tune whilst leaning down a pale blonde man, the atmosphere is nice and peaceful. Aside from the two figures sitting under a big tree of some fancy elegant mansion, there is other presence in the area. 6 figures, before I could unravel the figures' gender, a smooth angelic voice interrupt me

"Where will you off to this time, Alaude?" said the voice.

'Alaude…. Alaude, why does it sound so familiar' deep in thoughts, I felt a shiver ran down my spine, it was just like the first time I dreamt about the…. Skeleton figure? Screaming once again, images of that dreams resurfaced on my mind.

That was until my mind went black with only the fancy door with me.

End

Hibari

Arriving at this place gave me somewhat a feeling I can't pinpoint, after the encounter with the herbivore; I was somewhat furious yet confuse. Where did she learn that name? does she know him?

Heaving a sigh through my nose, I looked at the crowd forming as I try to find the herbivore that catches my curiosity. After a few minutes of scanning, I find nothing despite the herbivorous aura. That herbivore's aura was different.

Getting inside the plane again, I found the herbivore, laying there, sleep and sound. Shaking her, she just kept groaning and all, until I was about to bring out my tonfa but those warm hands of the herbivores stopped me, as she snuggle with a smile of content plastered on her face.

I just let her be for a few moments until her eyes snapped open, she was panting harshly and sweating and all.

"Where am I?" she questioned no one as she eyed her surrounding until she acknowledge my presence.

"H-Hibari-san?"

"We landed 20 minutes ago"

Was my short reply, the silence is peaceful until she dared to broke the silence

"H-Hibari-san, c-can I ask something?"

"Hn."

"I-I know it's something p-personal b-but, h-have you ever dream about something b-but the d-dream w-was not like y-yours t-to begin with?" she trailed off and continued

"E-ever since I-I was five, I was having these weird dreams, but it's not mine yet at the same time mine, i-it was just confusing—"

"A-Ah I must blabbing again. Haha sorry" she said as she gather her bag, I don't know what caught me but the way she told about her dreams, seems strangely familiar.

"tag along with me, until then, when we get in the hotel, I'll tell you something" with that we left and headed to the hotel

**End**

AN: damn, such a crappy chapter, I'm really so sorry for late updates! I was supposedly rewrite this but bahh~! I'm satisfied with the story somehow. Expect slow updates and the story kinda slows ha-ha. DREAM IDOL READERS OUT HERE! I'LL UPDATE NEXT WEEK~! I was kinda focusing a bit on my first story which is Varia's girl. Please read NINE STARS TOO. I might be posting new stories later on. Please support it too.

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

Jaaaa~


	4. NOTE

**ONCE AGAIN! (NOTE)**

**GOOD NEWS, LONG STORY SHORT. I WILL UPDATE THIS STORY THE DAY AFTER MONDAY, OR IF I WILL GET LUCKY TO WRITE IT ALL DOWN TODAY, I MIGHT UPDATE EARLIER LIKE TOMORROW! I WILL POST THE NEW CHAPTER I SWEAR! UNTIL THEN PLEASE WAIT.**

**I WILL UPDATE 3 STORIES AT ONCE, (DREAM IDOL, VARIA'S GIRL AND CHAIN OF MEMORIES) I GOT SOMEONE TO BETA-D THIS STORIES SO YAYYY! AND ALSO! I'LL BE POSTING 2 NEW ONE. A SEQUEL TO NINE STARS (YAYYY!) AND A NEW ONE. STILL DON'T KNOW THE TITLE. ANYWAYS. JAAAA. I STILL NEED TO CONTINUE WRITING. BYEBYE…**


	5. DREAM ARC: IV

~Chain of Memories~

A/N: Heya! Thank you for the people who followed and listed this story on their favorites. I also want to send my thanks and appreciation for those who review on this story. Thank you so much! Here's an update I hope you enjoy it

WARNING!: This story is Rated-T for G and Gokudera's swearing might as well from every character. This story was inspired by the anime called Pandora Hearts, yet not so same. VERY SLOW UPDATES!

Gender-fic, Female Tsuna! Female Giotto! HibariXTsuna, GiottoXAlaude. Pardon for any OCCness SmartTsuna, LessClumsyTsuna. Alittle open Hibari.

I also decided to keep the name 'Giotto' for 'Giotto'

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything belongs to their respective owners.

Beta-ed by zairaswift.

Criticisms are accepted. I deeply apologize for any grammar errors and spelling errors.

**PLEASE READ :)**

…

**Chapter 4: Connections**

…**..**

**Tsuna**

Just as Hibari-san said, I followed him throughout the entire way to the hotel. I was flabbergasted at first, since Hibari-san said (demanded) that I would have to share a ride with him for the time being.

The ride was filled with silence; the only sound I can hear was the calm breathing of the people with me, the sound of the people filling the streets and the sound of the engine. I soon found myself being enveloped by darkness bringing me into an seemingly endless dream.

**DREAM REALM**

_I was once again back at this somewhat familiar garden; as usual I could see the 8 figures who were happily chattering about something. I could not make out their faces but I could feel that they were happy._

_As I walked towards them, I couldn't help but frown since they did not give a sign that they had recognized my presence; frustration bubbled up inside me as I exploded._

_"Who are you!? Why am I here?! Why have you always haunted my dreams for almost 10 years?! Huh? Why?! Answer me!"_

_That didn't seem to help; I was hiccupping, my face was now filled with tears. My screams fell into dead ears; I couldn't hear them speak but I could hear some laughter as if mocking me for my helplessness._

_As I was about to scream at the top of my lungs again, a blond haired girl suddenly turned her head towards me. Before I could make out of her face, it suddenly changed into an image of a skull facing me with two black eyeholes and the movement of her mouth._

_"Find what you seek and truth shall be revealed."_

_Before I could scream/respond; gravity started to pull me away from my seemingly never ending nightmare. The garden I was in before changed into something like a lakeside. Standing before me, was a cherry blossom tree –if I was correct- was also a figure; all I could make out was a pineapple like hairstyle._

_The figure walked towards me as I walked backwards. He –the figure- leant forward whispering words in my ear._

_"What you seek lies around you; the cloud will always be with the sky, fear nothing as long as there is the cloud, the storm, the sun, the rain, the mist, and the lightning. And then, you will find what you seek."_

_Confused, I tilted my head. Mist? Cloud? Storm? Sun? Lightning? Rain? Was this some kind of weather forecast? Maybe it's a phenomenon?_

The figure smiled warmly at me and before I could comprehend what was happening, the figure started to fade within the thick mist as the place around me started to crumble.

Leaving the dream realm, I opened my eyes, only for steel onyx eyes boring into mine.

…

**DREAM REALM: Hibari Version**

_This is somewhat getting annoying. I've been here for almost a decade and yet I can't make any idea on why I'm here in the first place. I've been starting to dream about this abandoned castle long ago and found the ghost of it. It was a man, but it's annoying how come I don't get his facial features but I know that he's a man._

_The one's curious dream became a nightmare once the scene around me start changing into a battle chaos. Blood is everywhere, but it all change when I saw a girl not too far from my place. It seems she is also watching the other get killed and the blood splutters all over the bushes around her._

_Alaude._

_He was the ghost of my dream. I did not know him but he introduced himself as that. He had quite the carnivore aura and I find it terrifying yet amazing._

_He started a small talk about finding someone yet I did not know who the person was. And so here I am, again, back to this herbivorous place along with the carnivore man._

_"She's close" he said._

_'She?'_

_"I don't have much time left. We cannot engage any longer than this or else__they__will notice"_

_'They?__Who are they?' I remained silent._

_"When you find her, go to a castle. Let her lead you." With that, the man vanished as I was awoken by a whimpering sound._

…

**Present~**

The whimpering sound earlier came from this herbivorous girl. Tsunayoshi Sawada; a quiet girl, above average grade, not so athletic, yet what's so special about her that makes me feel attracted? Such a herbivorous feeling; And how did she know the name Alaude? Does this herbivore dream what I always dream? If so, I will have to find it sooner or later.

Shaking the herbivore to wake up, her eyes fluttered open. I could see the sleepiness in them along with the surprise, the sadness, and an emotion I could not decipher. That's when I realized her eyes were a bright orange before turning back to brown.

Who are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?

**To be continue**

WAHHH! THERE IT IS! Wahhh! *hides around the corner* please don't kill me! I updated right? So please! IM REALLY SORRY. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN NOW BUT NO PROMISES.

HIBARI WAS SO OCC IN HERE. LOL forgive me?

I might as well be on a hiatus for a while but that I don't know, I will just update random stories after I update my 4 main stories (Varia's girl:AV, Dream idol, Monochrome Colors and this Chain of memories) so yess.. please don't hate me or at least pretend you love me lmao.

Anyways. Next arc will begin after 5 or 8 more chapies. So yea. I guess this story will have 3 arcs just don't know yet. Anyway enough for spoilers.

PLEASE LEAVE ME A COOKIE

THANKIEEE!

-Sky-chaaaaan


	6. DREAM ARC: V

**Sorry for the late update. I have a new lappy now :3 since my last one died lol. Hard to fix it lmao. So yea. I'm back :)**

**Sorry for grammar errors.**

**WARNING: story might move fast, Characters might be OCC including Hibari. Some cursing's.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. everything belongs to their respective owners.**

**Please read**

…

**Chapter 5: Solving the Rubrics'**

…**..**

**Third**

…**.**

A few hours after both –Tsuna and Hibari- dream encounter –in the previous chapter- our little brunette is situated inside the prefect's room, looking around curiously and nervous. Who would want to be alone with this dangerous prefect anyway?

In front of her is Hibari who is seated in front of her sipping a tea served by his fellow subordinate just a while ago. Looking at her tea curiously, She picked it up and smell it, unaware of the pair of eyes watching her intensely.

"So, speak up or I'll bite you to death" said the prefect.

Flinching out of surprise when Hibari manage to broke the ice, Tsuna sat her tea carefully before beginning her life story.

"It's going to be long" she said softly

"Go on"

"Well, I was 5 when my father died on a car accident, well that was what his fellow workers said; when the night he died I had a strange dream or a nightmare perhaps; I was afraid at first since it was dark and there were these strange doors appearing out of nowhere, when I was supposed to open at least one door I have to woke up or I was force to wake up. These dark strange dreams stops a year after my father died. When I was 9, we had a car accident but my mother didn't survive; those dreams came back until now. I could only configure 8 figures. And all them seems familiar though and I don't know why; as far as I know I could only confirm that there is a blonde long hair presumably a girl, a pale blonde short hair presumably a guy and I saw a melon" she finished,

"What about the name?" Hibari asks

"What name?"

"Think"

"A-Alau….de?" the brunette ask, looking at Hibari with wide eyes.

"hn."

"Do you know him Hibari-san?"

"Come" He stand up and motion her to follow him.

They went out of the hotel and drive somewhere in Sicily, few hours of driving they ended up in an old abandoned mansion/castle.

"Hibari-san why are we here?"

Hibari did not answer her as he continue to walk inside the ruins. Hibari and Tsuna walk in the small spaces between the hallways of the castle/masion until they reach a specific room. The library.

Tsuna look around fascinated by the presence of thousands old books. She look at Hibari questioningly -as she found the his other eye was now blue and the other one steel- and he motion her towards a study table, opening up a book he explained to her:

"This is ruins was once called the 'Vongola Castle' around 400 years ago. It is believed to be the strongest mafia group, the Vongola started to be a vigilante group but turned into a mafia familia when the forces of Sepirah –the Mare- disappears. There are few close groups towards this Vongola, The Simon and The Arcobaleno."

"But what is our connection to them Hibari-san?" Tsuna ask while looking at the several maps around the room.

"I'm getting to that point herbivore" he glares at her and he clears his throat resuming his speech.

"I have also been encountering with this strange phenomena's (Tsuna: It's a dream Hibari-san *insert glare from Hibari*) I've started researching long time ago and found out that this Vigilante groups consist of 7 humans. This 7 represents different element. The Sky, Cloud, Rain, Mist, Storm, Lightning and the Sun. This-"but before he could continue Tsuna cut him off.

"Ohhh! Ohh! I also had a dream consisting of this weather forecast Hibari-san! A voice told me to find them though I don't know how" she questions herself in the end.

Suprising Hibari by her enthusiasm; he thought of what Alaude told him, to find _her_. Cutting out his musing he glares at the brunette again before resuming.

"As I was saying, this 7 elements have their own roles. The sky being the Boss and the others serving as Guardians. Their sky/boss goes by the name 'Gioia di Vongola', her right hand man/the storm 'Gabriel or G", the rain guardian is a Japanese fellow 'Ugetsu Asari', The Sun or the healer is called 'Knuckles', The youngest guardian is called 'Lampo', the aristocrat guardian or Mist is named 'Daemon Spade' and last but not the least the strongest and the Cloud Guardian is called "Alaude".

"This familia are one of the most fearsome mafia familia 400 years ago, and I found some issues regarding 'our' disease" he closed off

"It's not a disease Hibari-san"

"You wouldn't know" he huffs

"Again, what is our dreams connection to this Hibari-san?" she ask again

"By the year XX13 an inventor named Tabolt invented the first time capsule; a capsule that doesn't requires burying but passing memories towards the next generation. He discovered about the 'flames different uses' and use it to make the Time capsule project. Somehow it work but the memories or events was never that clear according to this books. Around 50 years after the capsule was created, a tragedy happened" Hibari said looking for another scroll.

"And that was the lost Christmas" Tsuna said softly; frozen in his act while reaching for a scroll, Hibari's eyes were wide for a moment before looking at the brunette. Her other eye was now blazing orange while the other is the calm shade of brown. Cursing Alaude in every language he know, he look calmly at Tsuna to continue their discussion.

"Apparently, This lost Christmas was the greatest apocalypse ever happened back then, not only the Vongola but also the Simon was annihilated, The Arcobaleno's magically disappeared back then." Hibari said opening the scroll he need while reaching out the others

"Rumors said at that time, that the familia who massacred the strongest allied families are called 'The Vindince' they established the rules in mafia in short they are the law" Tsuna continued scowling while holding the book

"It seems that these families, the Vongola, Simon and Arcobaleno broke one of the rules which is stated unknown by the books." He said laying down the 7 scrolls on the table.

"But what is our connection to this familia?" Tsuna ask looking at Hibari's eyes.

"I did say about the time capsule right?" Hibari ask her seriously

"Yes"

"Do you perhaps have a family heirloom or an item being passed down by your family?" Hibari patiently ask

"Yes, I believe I have it with me; it was a Christmas present before my father died" Tsuna said fishing out a golden pocket watch showing it to Hibari.

"I have a tonfa" he said, bringing it out. Tsuna look at him dumbfounded, that Hibari out of all people would state the obvious

"herbivore, my tonfa was made with the same metal as my great herbivore grandfather's weapon" he said dangerously; Tsuna rubbing her head sheepishly.

"Aside from the time capsules I found out the history of each Vongola members" Hibari said pulling Tsuna to his side for her to see the scrolls.

"These are our connection Tsunayoshi, we are practically the descendants of this people" Hibari said as she look at him unbelievingly

"And? D-don't tell me that this—" showing him her pocket watch "is a time capsule?" she asked horrified

"Bingo" he said smirking at the brunette.

"But that's not all. I found out the my herbivore of a great great great great and many more great grandfather had a forbidden relationship with your herbivore many great grandmother" he stated flatly

"T-That means?" Realizing their roles/positions she flushed furiously leaning away from Hibari "B-B-B-But that's…. N-No. T-That means we are in danger Hibari-san!" she panicked

"Hn." He smirks

"Don't Hn. Me Hibari-san it's not even a word!" Tsuna grips her hair

"Don't fret herbivore, as I much as you don't like, I'll protect you anyways" He smirks

Tsuna just blushed

"It's my job anyways" hibari said before pushing Tsuna behind him, an arm with a tonfa stretch as if to block her from something and the other hand holds a tonfa in front of him ready to strike.

Loud footsteps echoes from the outside. Tsuna's breathe hitched, holding on Hibari's coat in a death grip when the door creaks open.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

…**.**

The real deal will start in here. Hibari is sure talkative in this one LOL.

Please leave me a review though. A few reviews won't hurt *smiles*

Jaaa, Until next time.

-Skye


	7. NOOTE

HELLO! SKYE IS BACK WITH A GOOD NEWS AND A BAD NEWS. FIRST OF ALL I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING AWAY IN SUCH A LONG TIME BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS - I WILL START WRTING AGAIN. THE BAD NEW IS- I WILL START OVER AGAIN SO, FOR EVERY STORIES I WROTE THERE WILL BE A RE-WRITTEN VERSION. HOPE YOU CAN ALL UNDERSTAND ME :)


End file.
